


Atlanta

by nan



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of searching for D, Leon finally begins to give up. Just in time for D to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/gifts).



_Searching...animal attacks_

 _Dog bite, dog bite, dog bite...dog fighting ring, dog bite, dog bite_

Lean muttered a curse under his breath and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in his seat in disgust. The computer chair betrayed it's age by squeaking in protest.

"Nothing," Leon said, staring at the computer screen with narrowed eyes. "Not one damn thing. Where the hell are you hiding out, D?" He paused as if expecting an answer. When nothing came, he slammed a fist down on the desk and stood up; the violence in which he did so sent the chair twirling away. Leon grabbed his jacket and left.

"So, you a LA detective?" The voice came from a short, overweight man. Detective Mayors, Leon remembered vaguely. "You're a long way from home, you know. What are you doing in Atlanta, huh?"

Leon took a deep breath before rubbing his forehead. "Just looking for someone," he said, before meeting Mayors eyes squarely. "Look, I'm not trying to overstep my bounds or take over your turf or whatever, alright? So don't give me any shit." Despite being one of the good guys, a lot of police stations didn't take kindly to Leon showing up, asking questions. Leon could understand but goddamn, the stink-eye got annoying after a while.

Mayors blinked before laughing. "Son, I don't know who you think you're talking to but if you think I'm going to give you shit for taking out the assholes of this town, you got another thing coming."

"...oh." Leon shrugged. "Sorry. It's just been a bad couple of weeks." Couple of _years_ , really, but Leon didn't really want to get into that.

Fortunately, Mayors shrugged off the apology with a shake of his head and a waved hand in the air. "Don't worry about it, kid," he said, slapping Leon on the shoulder with one meaty hand. "You better find some place to hole up for the night, yeah? You're looking pretty beat."

Leon agreed and, nodding his goodbye, left the precinct. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets and lifting the scarf so that it covered his chin and mouth, he headed towards the roach motel he'd paid four nights for. Deftly moving through the crowded streets, he kept a staunch glare on his face. "Thought it was suppose to be warmer in the south," he muttered behind the scarf. "This is some bullshit."

As Leon kept walking, the crowds thinned out, until he was nearly alone. Small, worn down stores with neon lights were on every street corner and litter lined the pavement. A sudden wind blew, kicking up candy wrappers and newspapers and fast food bags and Leon shuddered. Damn D. _Damn him._ If it weren't for him, Leon would still be in LA, still working his cases, living with Chris, flirting with Jill; everything would be normal. But noooo, D had to up and _fucking disappear_ and of course he had to have known that Leon would follow him. That's what Leon did. He _followed D_.

Leon snorted. Three years, he'd been following D. Or not following; he wasn't really following a trail, instead just going to a new city every couple of months and searching. _Like a damn lovesick puppy_.

So deep in his self-deprecating thoughts, Leon didn't see the group of men surrounding him until he ran into one of them. Bouncing off his chest, Leon stumbled backwards, hands sliding from his pockets, immediately on his guard. "Sorry," he muttered, glancing around; four men, all of them bigger than him. Shit. Leon bobbed his head keeping his eyes at chin level. "Wasn't paying attention." He attempted to go around but was swiftly blocked.

"You sorry?" One of them, a younger man with brightly colored hair and piercing blue eyes, stepped up to Leon, a cruel smile on his face. "You think that's good enough, fucker?"

Leon took a deep breath, shrugging. "I'm _very_ sorry?" he tried. The man smirked at that before swinging his hand out, catching Leon's jaw in a painful punch. Pain blossomed and Leon staggered back, hands instinctively going to his jaw. That hurt like a sonuva _bitch_. Leon worked his mouth for a moment, making nothing was broken, before shaking his head. "Damn, guys," he said, holding his hands up in an unarmed manner. "I thought people in the south were suppose to be friendly?" Not waiting for an answer, he swung his arm backwards, slamming his fist into one of the men's nose. Blood immediately began gushing and Leon ducked low and brought his fist up, landing an uppercut on a different man.

He felt the pain before he ever heard the gunshot and Leon gasped. Blood splashed over his coat from the hole in his side and Leon put a limp hand over it in a weak attempt to stop the flow. A kick to the head had him in the ground, laying on the cold pavement and the trash and tried to remember to breath; the air felt like acid in his lungs and the extra pain made him gasp, which led to more pain.

"Hey." Leon looked up, right at a pistol. The man holding it had a mean grin on his face. "I bet you're real sorry now, huh?"

"Yeah," Leon bit out. "What's say we call it even?"

The man barked out a laugh. "Nah, I don't think so," he said, but just before he pulled the trigger, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped. Through fading vision, Leon heard screams and gunshots and just before his passed out, he heard a familiar voice.

"My dear detective. What have you gotten yourself into?"

*

Something was licking his face. _Something_ was licking his _face_. This was the only thing Leon could think of as he woke. Blinking open his eyes, he stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Shifting his eyes to the side, he came face to face with large eyes surrounded by scales and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

With a cry, Leon sat up, knocking the creature away with a fist. Scooting up to the headboard of the plush bed he lay in, Leon look around wildly, eyes narrowed as he took in the surroundings. Deep purples and reds took up the majority of the room, while pillows and blankets set over what an incredibly soft carpeting.

Not to mention the fact that animals littered the room, animals Leon couldn't identify; they played and slept and stared at him with jewel-like eyes, with narrowed eyes, with wide fanged mouths and mouths that lifted up in gentle smiles.

"D?" Leon said, hating the hopeful tone but not being able to do jack about it. He leaned forward but groaned, arms coming around his abdomen as his body reminded him he'd been _shot_. "Fuck, damn it, D," he said, eyes squeezing shut.

Something touched his shoulder and Leon snarled, jabbing fiercely with an elbow. He made contact but whatever he hit seemed to move _with_ the blow, before strong, slender hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Detective, it's me." Leon looked up into mismatched eyes and a gently curved smile.

"D...?"

D's smile widened. "Leon. You seemed to be quite unable to stay out of trouble."

Mouth twisting into a grimace, Leon pulled out of D's grasp. "No thanks to you," he bit out. "Where the hell am I?"

D blinked. "Why, you're at my shop," he said, gesturing towards a doorway Leon hadn't noticed until just then. "A back room, of course, but still. My shop."

"Your...shop." Leon stared at him for a moment before snorting. "Oh, really? So that's all it fucking takes to get your attention then, right? Attempted murder?" He shook his head. "This is fucking _bullshit._ " It was muttered to himself but D frowned.

"Detective, I confess I have no idea what you're talking about," D said, folding his hands over his lap. "Perhaps you should explain?"

Leon buried his face in his hands, a choked laugh catching in his throat. "Damn it," he muttered. "Searching all this time and you've got a shop in fucking _Atlanta_. One of the last goddamn cities I checked out and it should have been the first." Silence answered that and Leon chanced a glance at D, who for once didn't look like he had all the answers. He looked slightly like he'd been punched in the gut, although he still had an air of superiority that raked over Leon's nerves.

"You've been searching for me? Why ever for?"

"Hell if I know!" Leon said explosively, wanting to reach over and strangle the other man. "I just...I don't know, there was _something_ that told me to find you and I..."

D seemed to come back to himself and that smile returned. "Oh? How interesting," he said in a silky voice. For some reason, it made Leon flush and he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Doesn't matter anyway," he muttered.

D blinked. "It doesn't? But you've found me."

"No, _you_ found _me_ ," Leon stressed. "But either way, it still doesn't matter. Just before those assholes jumped me, I decided to give up."

"Give up?"

"Yeah. So I don't give a shit if you're in front of me right now. I'm packing my shit up and heading back to LA." The words felt wrong, as if Leon had been searching for so long that giving up, even with D _right in front of him_ , was messing with his head. Leon made to get out of the bed and D caught his shoulder, pushing him back down as if he were a child.

"Detective, you're still injured," D pointed out and as if to prove his point, a sharp pain struck out through Leon's abdomen.

"Ah, shit," Leon hissed. "I wouldh've been fine if you hadn't pushed me!"

"Be that as it may," D said, pulling Leon's shirt up and - ignoring his protests - checked on the injury. "It would be unwise to leave just yet."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do a lot of unwise shit," he said. _Like follow your ass around like some kind of damn puppy._ Though he didn't say it out loud, D seemed to understand what he was saying. He leaned back, expression impenetrable as he stared at Leon.

"What?" Leon bit out.

D smiled then, slowly, with a feline's grace. "You've been searching for me for three years?" The question was light, nonchalant, but D's eyes were hard on Leon.

Leon cursed under his breath. " _Yes_ , okay? I have been. Have a laugh at my expense and let me out of here. I know you have shit on hand to heal injuries so give me some of that."

"How unexpectedly....loyal of you," D said instead of responding to Leon's demand. He ran his fingers over his lips in thought, eyes narrowed as he surveyed Leon. "I wonder..."

Leon waited for him to finish the sentence but when nothing else came, he took a deep breath. "Look, D," he said. "Just give me something to heal up and I'll be on my way, alright?"

"No." The word was simply said and Leon blinked.

"Wha-"

Deceptively thin hands caught his face and full lips descended on his. The kiss was short, as if D wasn't quite sure how to do it and didn't want to make a fool of himself. Leon was in too much shock to help out. When he pulled back, D whispered, "Do you think this maybe why you were searching?"

"I-"

"You're not going back to Los Angeles," D interrupted. "At least not just yet. You're going to sleep off the pain of your injury, Leon." He ran his fingers gently over Leon's face, urging his eyes to shut. "And afterwards, we're going to discuss this."

As if drugged, Leon sank back into the plush pillows of the bed, a yawn catching him off guard. The last thing he remembered was a pressed kiss against the corner of his mouth and the thought that if D would just give him one of his ancient Chinese healing drinks or something, they'd be able to have their little _discussion_ a lot sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really, seriously hope you enjoyed this fic. It was a lot of fun to write, whether it be good or not. XD I meant for there to be porn but I didn't think it worked with this scene. NEXT TIME THOUGH!


End file.
